This invention relates to a bracket for a vertical blind, and in particular to a bracket for supporting a vane on a vertical blind.
So-called vertical blinds have recently achieved a high degree of consumer acceptance. The blinds are defined by top tracks, with a plurality of vanes suspended therefrom for rotation around a vertical axis and horizontal movement between open and closed positions. One problem with such blinds is that the blind controls, which are normally located at one end of the blind track are always at least partially visible. Moreover, with a blind in the closed position, the sides of the window frame are also visible.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-identified problem by providing a relatively simple bracket for supporting at least one additional vane on either end of a vertical blind track.